Voleur
by Anna Taure
Summary: D'ordinaire dans les grandes sagas, il n'y en a que pour les rois et les guerriers. Et si nous parlions un peu des voleurs ? Certes ils gravitent souvent autour des guerriers, mais ils ont eux aussi des histoires intéressantes.


Cet épisode est le satellite d'une fiction en cours d'écriture, qui couvrira les événements du Hobbit et la période courant entre la Bataille des Cinq Armées et le Conseil d'Elrond. Autant l'histoire principale suivra principalement les points de vue de Bilbon et Thorïn, autant celle-ci est consacrée à deux autres associés de la compagnie, à savoir Messieurs Dwalin et Nori.

* * *

_** Voleurs**_

_Onze ans avant le début de la Quête..._

Dwalin avait entendu parler de Nori bien avant de le rencontrer en personne. Depuis plusieurs mois les gardes d'Ered Luin se plaignaient d'avoir un nouveau problème sur le marché. Un voleur qui les faisait tourner en bourrique dès qu'il se mettait en tête de sévir et - pour le moment - n'avait jamais été identifié ni même aperçu. Il s'attaquait en priorité à la noblesse et aux plus riches marchands ; il avait l'œil, le petit salopard.

Naturellement, Dwalin voulut en savoir plus avant de se mettre en chasse, et une fois n'était pas coutume, il prit la peine d'ouvrir les archives de la garde pour tenter de trouver quelques détails supplémentaires sur le fameux voleur invisible. Il fut tout surpris de découvrir qu'en réalité, cette série de méfaits n'était que le dernier chapitre en date de ce qui promettait d'être une longue et passionnante saga criminelle. Cela faisait au moins vingt ans que le corniaud exerçait ses talents dans le secteur. Il semblait disparaître pendant de longues périodes, ce qui faisait croire aux gardes qu'ils avaient affaire à un autre criminel, mais il revenait toujours. Son taux de succès aurait fait plaisir à un dragon. En grattant un peu plus profondément, Dwalin se rendit compte que les victimes du petit malin étaient toutes considérées comme des gens particulièrement hautains, malhonnêtes, égoïstes ou cruels, le genre de personnes qui dépouillerait un pauvre de son seul bien pour ne pas avoir à toucher à leur propre trésor. Le chapardeur se prenait pour un justicier. Amusant, ça.

# #

Il s'écoula quelques mois avant que le décor ne changeât un peu pour Dwalin, et cela n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec son travail. La petite échoppe de tailleur située à deux rues de son domicile proposait de nouveaux services à ses clients, à savoir l'équivalent d'un petit salon de thé (version naine, c'est-à-dire avec de la nourriture consistante et de la bière ou du vin), entre autres pour patienter pendant un essayage, ainsi qu'un scribe pour la rédaction des lettres et des commandes. Dwalin étant parfaitement lettré, il n'avait pas besoin du scribe, et il ne comptait pas non plus s'offrir de nouveaux vêtements, mais la possibilité de manger autre chose que les rations servies au corps de garde l'intéressait beaucoup. Le Nain qui tenait ce trois-en-un était certainement plus jeune que Balin en dépit de ses tresses grises incroyablement compliquées. Ses habits, quoique de la meilleure coupe, montraient des signes d'usure et par ailleurs, le garçon qui tenait l'écritoire ne paraissait pas très bien portant.

\- Bienvenue, dit le patron. Dori fils de Fori, à votre service.

\- Dwalin fils de Fundin, au vôtre, répondit le garde. J'ai entendu qu'on pouvait grignoter ici ?

\- En effet. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Dwalin s'assit prudemment sur une chaise qui lui paraissait bien petite pour supporter sa masse. Mais elle tint bon. Dori se hâta de lui apporter du jambon salé avec des cornichons, des pommes de terre dorées à la poêle et un cruchon de sa meilleure bière. Il regretta de ne pouvoir servir du vin, mais le prix des barriques s'était envolé récemment. Dwalin n'étant pas un grand amateur de rouge ni de blanc, cela ne l'affectait guère. Quant à la nourriture, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Ni trop de sel ni trop de cuisson, un vrai régal. Tout en déjeunant, il jeta un œil au petit scribe qui grattait frénétiquement du parchemin.

\- Mon plus jeune frère, Ori, pointa Dori avec fierté. Il vient de finir son apprentissage.

\- Félicitations, marmonna Dwalin.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car un quatrième Nain fit son entrée dans la boutique. Jamais Dwalin n'avait vu un style capillaire aussi excentrique. Le nouveau venu avait tressé jusqu'à ses sourcils (très esthétique, mais ça devait faire horriblement mal !) et ses cheveux se dressaient en trois pics bien nets qui, joints aux trois grosses nattes de sa barbe, lui mettaient le visage au centre d'une étoile rousse. Il portait sur le bras un gros panier bien rempli, qu'il posa sur le comptoir avec un soulagement évident.

\- Là, y'a tout, assura-t-il à Dori.

Puis il se tourna vers Dwalin.

\- Nori, à votre service. Le demi-frère du milieu, précisa-t-il avec un sourire aimable, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ori agita la main, expédiant quelques gouttes d'encre sur ses manches, tandis que Dori se renfrognait et repartait dans l'arrière-boutique s'occuper de ses commandes en grommelant.

\- Nori est un grand voyageur, indiqua le scribe avec un sourire timide. Il est allé jusqu'en Gondor, je crois bien.

Dwalin prit note, se demandant comment le bonhomme s'était débrouillé pour ne pas finir dans un fossé avec la gorge ouverte.

# #

Nori quitta Ered Luin quelques semaines plus tard, en route pour le Sud et... ma foi, tout ce que l'aventureux gaillard pourrait y trouver. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dwalin pour remarquer que le fameux voleur introuvable n'opérait plus dans la région. Il fut le seul à faire le lien. Tant de Nains allaient et venaient, à commencer par le roi lui-même, qu'un errant de plus ne faisait guère de différence. Dwalin ne signala pas cette piste à ses supérieurs. Il avait bien l'intention de coffrer le voleur lui-même. Mais avant cela, il comptait étudier ses méthodes, démonter ses trucs et astuces les uns après les autres, comprendre comment et pourquoi il agissait... C'était tout ce qui faisait la beauté et l'intérêt de son métier de garde, songeait Dwalin. Et une certaine forme d'amusement, comme un enfant qui résoudrait un puzzle particulièrement complexe. Contrairement à la croyance générale, Dwalin n'était pas un tas de muscles idiot. Certes, Balin était de loin le plus intelligent et le plus cultivé des deux frères, mais cela ne signifiait pas que son cadet souffrait d'une quelconque déficience cérébrale. Oui, il allait vraiment bien s'amuser avec ce spécimen...

# #

_Sept ans avant la Quête..._

Il avait pris son temps, mais il était finalement revenu. Dwalin repéra les tresses improbables de Nori pas vraiment fils de Fori sur la place du marché, et décida que le moment était venu de passer à la deuxième phase de son plan. Durant les quatre années précédentes, il en avait beaucoup appris sur les trois "frères Ri". Si l'aîné était bien le fils du maître tisserand Fori, ce dernier était décédé environ trente-cinq ans avant la chute d'Erebor, et Nori ne pouvait être son fils - c'était encore un gamin à peine plus âgé que Dis quand la Montagne avait été perdue. Idem pour le scribe Ori, né bien après la fuite et l'exil. Mais légalement, comme leur mère ne s'était jamais remariée, les trois Nains se voyaient considérés comme les fils de Fori. Si Dori avait embrassé la profession de tailleur, Nori avait passé un apprentissage en mécanique de précision, mais n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de passer sa maîtrise, ce qui réduisait le nombre et la valeur des commandes qu'on pouvait lui passer. Dori, le garde avait souvent pu le constater, avait souvent bien du mal à se faire payer par sa clientèle, et les nobliaux habituellement victimes du cambrioleur invisible avaient tendance à lui faire recommencer son ouvrage trois ou quatre fois avant de se déclarer satisfaits. Dwalin se sentait moins enclin à enregistrer leurs plaintes depuis qu'il avait découvert cela.

Il attendit quelques jours après le retour du frère prodigue pour se mettre en planque un soir, à proximité du domicile de Dori. Sa patience fut d'abord mise à rude épreuve car son suspect, futé, ne partit pas en expédition dès le premier soir. Il attendit une petite semaine avant de se mettre au travail. Dwalin le vit se glisser par une fenêtre et sauter dans la ruelle derrière l'échoppe de Dori avant de se faufiler entre les maisons en direction du quartier "huppé" de la ville souterraine. Maudissant le bruit que faisait sa quincaillerie de haches, Dwalin entreprit de suivre le bonhomme. Nori ne s'introduisit pas dans le secteur réservé aux exilés d'Erebor, réalisa le garde. Il allait s'en prendre à la noblesse locale.

_De l'honneur chez les voleurs, je suppose._

Une fois que Nori eut vérifié l'absence de tout système d'alarme (chien, balai, ficelle-et-clochette, etc...), il crocheta adroitement la porte de derrière et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Dwalin aurait bien aimé savoir où le cambrioleur avait dégoté des chaussures à la semelle aussi fine et silencieuse. Il s'écoula environ un quart d'heure avant que le petit malin ne ressortît. C'était rapide, jaugea Dwalin. Il avait dû procéder à un repérage en journée. Mais comment ? Dwalin connaissait bien les manières des victimes préférées de Nori. Jamais il n'aurait été autorisé à entrer chez eux. Un point à éclaircir plus tard, décida-t-il. Personne n'était au courant de son escapade, et s'il arrivait en retard ou à demi endormi au travail, Thorïn lui passerait un savon.

# #

Dwalin eut la réponse à sa question quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'il déjeunait à nouveau chez Dori. Maître Nori passa son nez pointu par la porte, et Dori, qui paraissait perpétuellement en colère contre son cadet, lui fourra deux paquets dans les bras en lui ordonnant d'aller porter ces commandes aux adresses indiquées. Nori fit la grimace, protestant que les clients pouvaient bien déplacer leurs augustes fesses et que ça ne ferait pas de mal à leur tour de taille (Dwalin sourit dans sa barbe à ce stade), mais il finit par se résigner et repartit avec ses colis, sous l'œil affûté du garde.

_Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais les courses, hein ? Oh, je t'aime bien, toi. T'es vraiment doué._

Il décida de laisser encore une semaine de répit à Nori avant de lui tomber dessus.

# #

Son plan ne s'était pas déroulé tout à fait comme prévu, dut convenir Dwalin huit jours plus tard. Il avait bien réussi à suivre Nori, puis à l'intercepter lorsque l'adroit voleur avait quitté la maison qu'il venait de dévaliser, mais avant d'avoir pu finir les sommations, Dwalin avait reçu un paquet d'étoffe rêche et puante en pleine figure, et le temps d'y voir à nouveau clair, son gredin avait disparu. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé chez Dori le lendemain matin, d'ailleurs. Officiellement, Maître Nori était parti livrer des vêtements chez une famille de marchands humains dans la ville la plus proche. Dwalin ne remettait pas cette excuse en cause ; Nori avait dû réellement prendre cette course pour se faire oublier pendant une semaine ou deux. _Pas grave_, songea Dwalin avec un sourire mauvais.

_La prochaine fois, je t'aurai._

# #

Nori connaissait les bénéfices d'un emploi du temps irrégulier. Dwalin dut ronger son frein pendant onze jours après le retour du petit malin avant de le voir quitter son repaire. Cette fois les choses fonctionnèrent bien mieux qu'à la première tentative. Le voleur quitta la maison qu'il venait de visiter par une fenêtre du premier étage, descendit le long de la paroi rocheuse où avait été taillé un des murs, atterrit en douceur et pivota pour repartir... droit entre les pattes de Dwalin. Il y eut un glapissement, un minimum de bagarre, et le voleur surpris se retrouva coincé entre la roche et un garde qui faisait presque deux fois son poids. Oh, et une hache aussi haute que lui.

\- Teuh, teuh... souffla Nori. Peux pas respirer, grosse brute !

Dwalin s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour soulager les côtes de l'autre Nain, mais une de ses grosses mains lui enserrait toujours les poignets et sa hache ne quittait pas l'épaule de Nori.

\- Et maintenant ? cracha Nori.

\- Chais pas, dit Dwalin d'un ton narquois. Soit tu t'tiens tranquille et je t'amène au poste de garde sans te taper dessus, soit tu fais l'idiot et je t'assomme.

Les yeux de l'autre s'agrandirent.

\- Pas les gardes, chuchota-t-il. Je veux bien aller voler ailleurs, mais pas eux !

Dwalin, surpris par ce changement d'attitude, relâcha légèrement sa prise sur les poignets de Nori.

\- Pourq... ooof !

Tout est bon à prendre pour un voleur, même flanquer un coup de pied sous la ceinture. Laissant son adversaire plié en deux sur le pavé, Nori prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Dwalin reprit son service dès le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche et beaucoup d'eau froide, et malheureusement Thorïn remarqua sa démarche incertaine.

\- Me suis fait avoir par ce sale petit corniaud de voleur, marmonna le garde quand le roi lui en fit la réflexion.

\- Un cambrioleur qui réussit à t'échapper ? Hmm…

Thorïn prit un air calculateur et ferma les yeux à demi tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux possibilités.

\- On pourrait en faire quelque chose... murmura-t-il, avant se redresser d'un bond sur sa chaise. Je dois parler avec ce type ! décréta-t-il soudain. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Nori fils de Fori, grogna Dwalin. Mais t'attends pas…

Thorïn était déjà sorti.

# #

Dwalin ne le revit que deux jours plus tard. Le roi en exil paraissait satisfait de sa tentative, mais il attendit que tout témoin potentiel eût vidé le champ d'entraînement avant d'en parler à son camarade et cousin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête pour cette petite canaille ? s'enquit Dwalin.

\- Du fait de ses... activités, il connaît beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de chemins détournés, de caches discrètes. C'est quelque chose dont nous avons besoin. Mon service de renseignement est quasi-inexistant, et cela peut devenir dangereux, à la longue. Nori me paraît un bon candidat pour en être le noyau. Il faudra en former d'autres, bien sûr, mais la perspective de voir leur casier effacé va certainement en convaincre pas mal.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Il a semblé d'abord quelque peu offensé, mais il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait.

\- Mes condoléances pour tes cailloux, alors, ricana Dwalin en repensant au coup de botte qu'il avait reçu trois jours auparavant.

\- Ils vont très bien, je te remercie, répondit Thorïn d'un air absent. Un peu plus légers que d'habitude, peut-être…

Là-dessus, il quitta le terrain, laissant Dwalin aligner les points d'interrogation.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu... Non, il a quand même pas... Ce corniaud de voleur aurait pas osé..._

Il regarda son cousin qui s'éloignait d'un pas presque guilleret.

_Mahal me préserve... Ils l'ont fait._

# #

_Un mois plus tard…_

Dwalin et Thorïn étaient penchés sur une carte en compagnie de Fíli, étudiant la boucle la plus facile et la plus rentable à opérer durant l'été quand on frappa précipitamment à leur porte. Celle-ci ouverte, un soldat portant discrètement le bleu et argent d'Erebor s'inclina profondément devant eux. - Pardonnez cette intrusion, mais un message nous est parvenu depuis la ville de Bree. Le Nain tendit un papier plié en quatre et serré par une ficelle crasseuse, que Thorïn arracha en hâte. Dwalin le vit pincer les lèvres, retenant la volée de jurons qui s'accumulaient derrière elles. Puis il les ravala, remercia le garde, et après avoir refermé la porte, monta à l'étage chercher ses affaires.

\- Un problème, mon oncle ? s'enquit Fíli.

Ledit oncle lança le papier froissé sur la table.

_Salu,_ _Nori a dit de vous applé si l'avé des problème. Vener vite, i va pas bien du tou. _

_On est à La Fouine Au Poulaillé à Bree. Merci._

_Cora_

Dwalin fronça les sourcils. Dans quel micmac le voleur s'était-il encore fourré ? Enfin bon, Thorïn l'avait recruté, il suivrait donc son roi pour récupérer le petit bonhomme et le sortir du pétrin où il était tombé cette fois. Fíli insista pour les accompagner également, et mit moins d'une heure à préparer son paquetage. Ce ne serait pas exactement une grande aventure, mais il était grand temps que le garçon fît connaissance avec les conseillers officieux de son oncle et les coulisses du peu de pouvoir qu'ils détenaient, dont même Balin n'entendait pas forcément parler. Les agents du roi n'appartenaient qu'au _roi_, ne faisaient leur rapport qu'à lui... Un jour, Fíli aurait besoin de tout cela. Ils partirent le lendemain matin après avoir assuré à Dis que ce n'était qu'une simple collecte d'informations. Fíli n'avait même pas jugé utile de prévenir son jeune frère. Dwalin comptait sur une bonne grosse dispute entre les deux garçons à leur retour. Bien qu'il y eût d'autres jeunes Nains résidant dans les Montagnes Bleues, Kíli passait le plus clair de son temps sur les talons de son aîné, et se montrait _un poil_ trop exclusif.

# #

Dwalin n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Bree, mais Thorïn connaissait assez bien l'endroit pour y avoir travaillé quelque temps. La ville était constituée d'un ensemble de maisons à colombages frileusement serrées les unes contre les autres autour de rues étroites, qui cédaient la place dans les faubourgs à de petits champs, des jardins et quelques habitations de Hobbits. L'ensemble, jugea Dwalin, n'était pas déplaisant et les gens avaient l'habitude de voir passer des voyageurs de toutes espèces et de toutes provenances, aussi un trio de Nains ne sortait-il pas spécialement de l'ordinaire. Certaines personnes paraissaient même reconnaître Thorïn. Ils laissèrent derrière eux l'auberge du Poney Fringant, qui paraissait pourtant bien prometteuse, pour se diriger vers un établissement légèrement moins bien indiqué, situé au fond d'une cour plutôt que sur la rue. Deux grands gaillard se tenaient devant la porte, l'un s'appuyant sur une hache et l'autre sur une massue. Sans hésiter, Thorïn leur tendit le papier qu'il avait reçu. Les deux colosses hochèrent la tête, puis désignèrent Fíli et Dwalin.

\- Ils sont avec moi, assura le roi.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et le trio put entrer dans l'auberge. Dwalin resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le manche de ses haches. L'endroit était mal éclairé, truffé de recoins d'où l'on pouvait observer l'entrée sans être vu et dans l'ensemble, les clients ne semblaient pas forcément très fréquentables. Mais Thorïn traversa toute cette faune sans que personne ne lui cherchât querelle et le patron lui répondit poliment quand il vint lui parler au comptoir. Bientôt, une fille à l'épaisse tignasse teinte en blond filasse, vêtue d'une robe qui avait dû être piquée dans les rebuts d'une noble, les rejoignit au petit trot. Dwalin déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de la "Cora" qui avait écrit le message.

\- On vous l'a mis à l'étage, personne vous dérangera, dit-elle de but en blanc après une ébauche de révérence.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- I' s'est réveillé deux fois, mais c'est pas terrible.

Les trois Nains montèrent derrière elle dans l'escalier grinçant et la suivirent jusqu'à une porte qui, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas ornée d'un lampion rouge. Dwalin se demanda comment, au juste, le voleur s'était retrouvé dans un bordel, mais ce serait une question à garder en réserve pour plus tard.

Car Nori n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout en état d'y répondre. Dwalin aurait eu du mal à dire si les responsables étaient des humains ou des trolls, mais le résultat l'effrayait presque. Il semblait qu'il ne restait plus un pouce carré du voleur qui ne fût couvert de bandages ou de contusions quelconques et puisque les filles l'avaient installé sur le côté, son dos devait être tout aussi ravagé.

\- Il s'est pris le bec avec un créancier ? demanda Fíli.

L'une des deux filles qui surveillaient Nori secoua la tête, sa bouche peinte formant une ligne pincée.

\- Étendue des dommages ? demanda Thorïn en prenant place sur le bord du matelas.

\- Le docteur dit qu'il a pas d'trucs de cassés, récita Cora. Mais il a des coupures de partout et…

\- Ça pissait l'sang et ils lui ont rien donné à bouffer pendant trois jours, compléta la troisième fille, une petite maigre aux cheveux noirs coupés court.

\- Qui ça, _ils_ ? questionna Dwalin, tapotant déjà les manches de ses haches.

\- Deux types. I' poseront plus d'problèmes, assura la brunette. Les trolls d'en bas s'en sont occupé.

Les Nains marquèrent une petite pause, prenant en considération la taille des videurs et de leurs armes. Dwalin fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air déçu. Il aurait bien fini par mettre une baffe ou deux à Nori un jour ou l'autre, mais si exaspérant que fût le petit bonhomme, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de le massacrer ainsi. Thorïn donna quelques pièces aux filles et elles quittèrent la chambre en répétant des bénédictions, laissant les Nains seuls avec leur blessé.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus personnellement ici ? demanda Fíli. Et qui est-ce ?

\- S'il se réveille, le futur directeur de notre service de renseignement. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de dépendre de nos voisins des Montagnes Bleues ou de Dáin. Et quant à venir ici en personne... j'avais donné ma parole, dit Thorïn en fixant la fenêtre.

\- Alors dans ce cas... dit Fíli en souriant.

# #

Il fallut encore une journée à Nori pour émerger complètement. Ses yeux gris passèrent sur Fíli, se posèrent une seconde sur Dwalin, avant de s'arrêter sur Thorïn.

\- Où c'est... que je signe ? croassa le voleur. Sérieux... y'a des trucs... dont j'vais m'ranger.

Thorïn leva la main.

\- Du calme. Tu signeras quand nous serons rentrés. Et vu dans quel état tu te trouves, ce n'est pas pour demain.

\- Pas. Un. Mot. A. Dori, martela Nori, autant qu'il en était capable.

Thorïn promit, bien sûr.

# #

Ils durent attendre cinq jours avant que Nori pût se lever. Dwalin estimait que le mettre sur le dos d'un poney et l'y faire tenir plus d'une heure relèverait du miracle, mais le voleur était plus borné que tout un troupeau de mules et il se contenta de serrer les dents. Discrètement, Fíli se plaça derrière lui pour le rattraper si nécessaire. Si Nori le remarqua, il n'en dit pas un mot. En fait, le voleur n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la première journée de voyage. Ni les deux suivantes. Dwalin patienta puis, alors que Thorïn et Fíli s'étaient éloignés pour leur tour de corvée de bois, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Nori. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méfiant.

\- Paix, fit Dwalin en levant les mains. Thorïn m'a bien expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne devais plus m'occuper de ton cas, ni essayer de t'arrêter. De toute façon, pour aujourd'hui t'as rien fait de mal.

Nori émit un reniflement de profond scepticisme, mais ne se détourna pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il tout en massant ses poignets endoloris.

Dwalin étendit ses longues quilles devant lui pour s'installer plus confortablement avant de répondre.

\- Je sais que tu as fait un apprentissage, de la mécanique de précision, non ? Pourquoi tu ne bosses pas là-dedans au lieu de voler ?

Le visage de Nori se tordit de rage.

\- Et où est-ce que tu crois que j'pourrais trouver du travail, abruti ? aboya-t-il, avant que sa gorge enrouée ne l'empêchât de crier encore.

Dwalin lui tendit sa gourde en silence. Nori la prit, avala une gorgée, et la relança maladroitement sur les genoux du garde.

\- On a pas eu l'argent pour payer le passage de ma maîtrise, reprit Nori deux tons plus bas. On avait même pas de quoi payer la bouffe et le loyer. Dori ramait comme un perdu pour trouver des clients qui voudraient bien payer. Il a fallu payer l'apprentissage d'Ori, et avant ça, il était tout l'temps malade. Comment tu t'démerdes dans ces conditions ? Hein ? Alors j'ai commencé à faucher des bibelots et à les revendre. Ça marchait pas mal. Alors j'ai continué.

\- Et quand tu n'as pas de bibelots à vendre ?

\- Je vends l' reste, répliqua sèchement Nori. Maintenant ferme-la et fous-moi la paix.

Ce fut d'autant plus facile que Thorïn et Fíli revinrent à ce moment, les bras chargés de fagots.

# #

Dwalin ne revit pas Nori avant plusieurs mois, bien que le voleur eût été hébergé (dissimulé) au domicile de Thorïn. Dís et Balin avaient été mis au courant de sa présence et avaient discuté pas mal de points avec leur nouvel agent, mais Dwalin n'avait pas été invité à ces discussions. L'occasion de leur rencontre fut la première mission confiée à Nori par le roi en exil. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une carrière désaffectée au piémont des Montagnes Bleues, où Nori avait dû s'aménager une cache. En tout cas, il ne paraissait ni affamé ni fatigué quand il surgit près de Dwalin comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte. Sauf qu'un diable de papier aurait eu l'air moins sinistre que l'espion. Sans dire un mot, il dirigea Dwalin dans un dédale de galeries mais le garde, pourtant prudent jusqu'à la paranoïa d'ordinaire, ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Nori n'allait pas risquer la colère de Thorïn pour satisfaire une quelconque vendetta, et Dwalin n'avait commis aucune bourde qui lui aurait valu une exécution aux mains de l'ancien voleur. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une espèce de niche taillée là par les mineurs pour s'abriter. Dwalin s'assit en tailleur, prenant garde à ne pas se cogner la tête sur le plafond bas, et Nori se laissa tomber en face de lui, les mains posées sur sa ceinture, sans doute à portée des couteaux qu'il gardait dessous.

\- Alors ? On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? finit par s'impatienter Dwalin.

\- Non. Transmets ça à Thorïn, il te donnera les directives nécessaires, répondit Nori en lui tendant un papier plié et scellé.

\- Tu peux au moins m'expliquer vaguement de quoi il s'agit ?

Nori tirailla nerveusement une de ses tresses.

\- Ça t'aidera à traiter ces gens comme ils le méritent, dit-il finalement. L'année dernière, il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat dirigée contre Thorïn et Fíli.

Dwalin faillit bondir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

\- Thorïn et Glóin se sont chargés des deux idiots recrutés pour ce... travail, mais il manquait le ou les commanditaires. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Me dis pas que ce sont des gens à nous, grogna Dwalin, atterré.

\- Si. Tous les Nains ne sont pas satisfaits de la façon dont gouverne Thorïn. Et d'autres sont encore moins satisfaits qu'il reste des descendants de Durin toujours en vie. A ta place, je ferais gaffe à ma barbe, ajouta Nori avec un sourire en coin.

Un silence malaisé s'installa un instant.

\- Pour information, je suis tout à fait content de ce que fait Thorïn, reprit Nori. Il donne leur chance à des gens issus du peuple et grâce à lui, _peut-être_ que mes frères auront une vie plus confortable.

Il se releva, signe que l'entrevue était terminée.

\- Tu rentres quand ? demanda Dwalin en époussetant son manteau.

Nori parut sur le point de lui aboyer dessus, mais se rattrapa juste à temps.

\- Aucune idée. Après que ces malfaisants aient été... retirés de la course, je suppose, dit-il d'un ton quelque peu radouci.

Le garde hocha la tête, mais avant de repartir, il glissa un rapide "Merci" au voleur, qui en resta tout surpris.

# #

Une saison entière s'écoula encore avant que leurs chemins ne se recroisent. Comme prévu, les commanditaires de l'attentat avaient été arrêtés et jugés. Ainsi que Nori l'avait deviné, il s'agissait de nobles qui s'estimaient lésés et insultés par la décision de Thorïn d'associer des roturiers à son gouvernement, si petit fût-il. Les trois accusés du plus haut rang se virent tous raccourcis d'une tête, et le dernier, condamné à l'exil loin d'Ered Luin. Dwalin espérait que cela suffirait à calmer tous les autres candidats au meurtre, mais c'était sans doute se montrer trop optimiste. Quand tout eut été balayé sous le tapis, en tout cas, Dwalin osa offrir un verre à l'autre Nain, à titre de remerciements. Nori ne lui planta pas de couteau dans le ventre, aussi jugea-t-il que son approche était une réussite. Dwalin fut agréablement surpris de voir à quel point Nori pouvait se montrer bavard une fois qu'il se sentait à peu près en confiance. Pas fou, cependant, il ne parlait que de ses nombreux voyages _stricto sensu_, et n'évoquait jamais les activités menées durant lesdits voyages. Mais même avec cette omission, l'écouter raconter les longues virées qui l'avaient mené des rives de la mer occidentale jusqu'en Harad était tout bonnement passionnant. De son côté, Nori n'en revenait pas de trouver un noble (même plus ou moins déchu) qui acceptait de lui parler d'égal à égal. Il avait longtemps cru que Thorïn serait l'unique exception confirmant la règle, et voir ses certitudes ainsi bousculées n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Dwalin non plus n'était pas pour lui déplaire, d'ailleurs. Il ne comptait pas que sur ses muscles pour faire le travail. Il avait du potentiel, ce garçon. Il faudrait se revoir.

# #

_Été 2941 du Tiers Âge, entrée de Hobbitebourg_

Durant les cinq années écoulées, Nori s'était tenu à son programme, et avait continué à cultiver la... la compagnie ? l'amitié ? de Dwalin. Les bénéfices n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il attendait, mais pas déplaisants pour autant. Le garde assurait sa sécurité chaque fois que c'était possible, lui offrait des alibis quand Dori le pourchassait, écoutait ses histoires, jouait au jeu des cailloux avec lui même si Nori était de loin le meilleur... Pour un peu le petit voleur aurait cru que Dwalin comptait un jour lui déclarer sa flamme. _Manquerait plus que ça, tiens._ Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres affaires plus pressantes à traiter, à savoir se présenter chez Maître Sacquet, cambrioleur présenté par Gandalf le Gris, en compagnie de ses frères, sans faire de gaffe ni flanquer son poing dans le nez de Dori (une mauvaise idée sous quelque angle qu'on la prît ; il était mal vu de frapper un membre de sa famille et Dori pouvait assommer Dwalin sans se forcer...). Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Nori n'était pas couvert d'un déguisement quelconque, et il avait pu coiffer ses cheveux dans le style spectaculaire qu'il affectionnait en temps normal (que Dwalin appréciât lui aussi ces excentricités capillaires n'entrait _absolument_ pas en ligne de compte. Naturellement).

# #

La soirée n'avait pas été un désastre total. Outre l'excellente nourriture consommée pendant le souper, la compagnie était à présent dotée d'une cambrioleuse sarcastique (la révélation que Monsieur Sacquet était en fait une dame avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu, mais les avait fait bien rire après coup) et d'un magicien à éclipses ; Nori considérait de loin Maîtresse Sacquet comme l'addition la plus intéressante. Elle était cultivée, directe, hargneuse quand il le fallait, et ferait beaucoup de bien à Sa Triste Majesté - Thorïn avait vraiment besoin de rire, et aussi de se faire mettre histoire de le détendre un peu, mais Nori n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore se proposer pour ce genre de services. Dori le renierait définitivement, sans doute, et Dwalin risquait lui aussi de mal le prendre.

# #

Dwalin se sentait plus vieux de plusieurs décennies. Enfin, la compagnie avait atteint le pied de la Montagne Solitaire, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le voyage serait si difficile. Des trolls, des elfes, des géants de pierre, des gobelins, des orcs, un changeur de forme, des araignées, encore des elfes et pour finir un bourgmestre avide qui se conduisait en véritable dictateur. Et Kili qu'il avait fallu laisser derrière avec Fíli, Bofur et Óin, parce que trop gravement blessé pour continuer. A présent c'était pour Thorïn qu'il s'inquiétait. Jusqu'alors la présence de leur petite cambrioleuse semblait avoir réussi à lui garder les pieds sur terre, mais plus la compagnie approchait du but, plus le roi en exil paraissait instable, son humeur changeant d'un instant à l'autre. Bientôt le solide bon sens de Maîtresse Sacquet ne suffirait plus et... Dwalin leva les yeux vers Erebor avec inquiétude.

A son insu, Nori l'observait, et quand la compagnie établit son camp avant d'entreprendre la dernière étape de leur long parcours, il s'installa à côté du garde, puis garda ses doigts minces et nerveux noués entre les grosses pattes de Dwalin jusqu'au lendemain matin.

# #

_Hiver 2941-42, Erebor_

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, songeait Dwalin, perché sur les fortifications au-dessus de la grande porte d'Erebor. Le magicien aurait dû les accompagner d'un bout à l'autre du voyage, le dragon n'aurait pas dû se réveiller, Azog n'aurait pas dû être encore en vie... Nori n'aurait jamais dû passer à deux doigts de perdre la vie pendant une bataille rangée devant les murs de la Montagne et les trois descendants de Durin auraient dû diriger ensemble leur royaume.

Au lieu de cela, son petit prince reposait à présent sous la pierre. Dwalin avait passé des heures épouvantables à rechercher son voleur sur tout le champs de bataille avant de le retrouver, blessé, sonné, mais encore vivant. Esgaroth avait été réduite en cendres avec une partie de ses habitants. Les relations avec Thranduil étaient encore plus tendues qu'avant l'arrivée du dragon (mais les humains et certains elfes compensaient un peu, encore heureux)... Et si Dwalin avait bien compris ce que Gandalf avait annoncé avant de partir les dieux savaient où, le sorcier maléfique qui avait recruté Azog et ses légions n'était rien de moins que le ténébreux Seigneur de Mordor en personne.

Non, rien de tout cela n'était prévu.

Mais il y avait aussi des imprévus moins désespérants. Au milieu de tous les morts, l'espoir ne s'était pas complètement éteint. Leur petite cambrioleuse allait rester parmi eux, pour commencer. Dwalin avait mis du temps à l'accepter en tant que membre du groupe, mais il était à présent soulagé que la courageuse petite bonne femme ne souhaitât pas retourner dans sa Comté - pas tout de suite, pas définitivement. Les habitants d'Esgaroth qui avaient survécu au dragon étaient venus se réfugier dans la montagne pour passer l'hiver, et la cohabitation avec les Nains créait des liens ; les deux populations s'apprivoisaient progressivement - certains plus vite que d'autres, s'il fallait en juger par l'enthousiasme avec lequel les enfants de Bard s'étaient attachés à la famille royale - ce qu'il restait de la famille royale. Et puis, alors que Dwalin désespérait de fixer un peu son insaisissable voleur, Nori s'était présenté à la porte du logement où le garde avait emménagé, un sourire hésitant plus que moqueur pointant au milieu de sa barbe.

\- Dori refuse de croire que je me suis rangé, avait-il dit en guise d'explication. Il soupçonne que ce ne sont pas mes yeux ni mes oreilles qui servent le plus à Sa Grondeuse Majesté, figure-toi. Dwalin avait secoué la tête.

C'était bien Dori de _toujours_ imaginer le pire au sujet de son cadet.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, avait assuré Dwalin.

Et, miracle, Nori n'était plus jamais reparti.


End file.
